1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the terminals of a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to the female terminal of a connector, wherein the female terminal is made of metal and is configured for being inserted by a slender male terminal so as to make electrical contact therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
“Connectors” as used herein refer to connecting elements and accessories thereof that are configured to enable transmission of electronic signals and/or electrical power. The quality of a connector is critical not only to the reliability of current and signal transmission but also to the operation of an electronic system equipped with the connector. Nowadays, connectors are extensively used in different industries and a variety of mechanical/electronic equipment to convey data, signals, and power rapidly.
Factors influencing the quality of a connector abound, and the key factor lies in the female terminal. The female terminal must have a small volume, be able to guide the insertion of a male terminal, and apply an appropriate, resilient clamping force to the inserted male terminal to ensure physical contact and electrical conduction, wherein the tightness of contact between the male and female terminals determines the quality of electrical conduction.
If the male terminal is inserted in the female terminal but not firmly connected therewith, the male terminal is likely to get loose, thus resulting in poor electrical connection, low contact strength, and insufficient current conduction. Should this happen, current or signal transmission would be hindered, and hence the operation of the related electronic system or mechanical/electronic equipment adversely affected.